prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL
is a trio song that appears in Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is performed by Meltic StAr in Episode 36. Performers * Anna Akagi, Sara Midorikawa, & Mel Shido - (Episode 36), (Episode 37), (Episode 38), (Episode 39), (Episode 40), (Episode 47), (Episode 48), (Episode 51), (Episode 61) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Proudly Tsunaide Proudly Kirameku Proudly Makenai kara Sara|Sara}}/ Itsumo Party hitomi no naka ni wa hoshi ga aru Sā habatake! Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume wo miru kara ikite ikeru no Kyō no uranai seiza janakute Sukina kōde de patto kigaete Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume wo miru kara ikite ikeru no Nandemonai to mēru suru yori Nanikanitsukete warai aitai Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume no tame nara tonde ikeru no Uso naki nante hon'no akuse yo Tsukuriwarai wa marude No thank you Tobikiri no "ī ne★" o ippai Kono te kakae Fly High |-| Kanji= Proudly つないで Proudly 煌く Proudly 負けないから 好きなことだけが好きですわ それもやむなし　オーマイ・フィロソフィ さぁピークはまだこれから だから暇なし　勘で All or nothing 立ち上がれ　女の子は誰でもお洒落のメインキャストよ いつもParty　瞳の中には星がある そうよ！世界など全て背景に 変えちゃうんだ！輝くんだ！ さぁ　羽ばたけ！ 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢をみるから　生きて行けるの 今日の運勢(うらない)　星座じゃなくて 好きなコーデで　パッと着替えて 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢を見るから　生きて行けるの 何でもないと　メールするより 何かにつけて　笑い合いたい 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢のためなら　飛んで行けるの ウソ泣きなんて　ほんのアクセよ 作り笑いは　まるでNo thank you どうでも「いいね★」は　ひとつも欲しくない とびきりの「いいね★」を　いっぱい この手　抱え Fly high |-| English= Proudly Connect Proudly Sparkle Proudly So we can't lose What a pleasure it is to do what we please That's unavoidable; Oh my philosophy We're still far from reaching the peak So there's no time to waste; All or nothing with perception Stand up, every girl can be a stylish main cast A party always has stars in its eyes That's right! The whole world and the scenery We can change it! We can make it shine! Alright then, let's take flight! Whether we sleep or wake up We dream so we can be enlivened Today's fortune (fortune-telling) isn't a constellation Dress up in your favorite coord Whether we sleep or wake up We can fly for a dream's sake We don't access crying lies That forced smile is quite No thank you We don't want any "not bad★" comments We want a lot of "that's great★" comments Take our hands and Fly high Full Version Romaji= Proudly Tsunaide Proudly Kirameku Proudly Makenai kara Sara|Sara}}/ Itsumo Party hitomi no naka ni wa hoshi ga aru Sā habatake! Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume wo miru kara ikite ikeru no Kyō no uranai seiza janakute Sukina kōde de patto kigaete Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume no tame nara tonde ikeru no Uso naki nante hon'no akuse yo Tsukuriwarai wa marude No thank you Tobikiri no "ī ne★" o ippai Kono te kakae Fly High Sara|Sara}}/ Marude Magic hajimaru yokan ni imi ga aru Sā kanaete! Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume wo miru kara ikite ikeru no Nandemonai to mēru suru yori Nanikanitsukete warai aitai Nete mo samete mo nete mo sametemo Yume no tame nara tonde ikeru no Kyō no kawaī koe chau yōna Motto kawaī zutto mezashite Sakidori yo ashita mo zettai Egao afure My time Tamashī kono uta sora ni Hibike yo towa ni Proudly tomo ni Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume wo miru kara ikite ikeru no Kyō no uranai seiza janakute Sukina kōde de patto kigaete Nete mo samete mo nete mo samete mo Yume no tame nara tonde ikeru no Uso naki nante hon'no akuse yo Tsukuriwarai wa marude No thank you Tobikiri no "ī ne★" o ippai Kono te kakae Fly High |-| Kanji= Proudly つないで Proudly 煌く Proudly 負けないから 好きなことだけが好きですわ それもやむなし　オーマイ・フィロソフィ さぁピークはまだこれから だから暇なし　勘で All or nothing 立ち上がれ　女の子は誰でもお洒落のメインキャストよ いつもParty　瞳の中には星がある そうよ！世界など全て背景に 変えちゃうんだ！輝くんだ！ さぁ　羽ばたけ！ 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢をみるから　生きて行けるの 今日の運勢(うらない)　星座じゃなくて 好きなコーデで　パッと着替えて 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢のためなら　飛んで行けるの ウソ泣きなんて　ほんのアクセよ 作り笑いは　まるでNo thank you どうでも「いいね★」は　ひとつも欲しくない とびきりの「いいね★」を　いっぱい この手　抱え Fly high オリジナルだけがクセになる 褪せることなし　オーマイ・シンパシィ あぁフェイクは　ゴメンあそばせ だから敵なし　まさにファンタジック 盛り上がれ　曇りのないやる気は素敵な汗になるのよ まるでMagic　始まる予感に意味がある どんな瞬間(ひととき)も全て最高に 求めるんだ！トキメクんだ！ さぁ　叶えて！ 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢を見るから　生きて行けるの 何でもないと　メールするより 何かにつけて　笑い合いたい 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢のためなら　飛んで行けるの 今日のカワイイ　超えちゃうような もっとカワイイ　ずっと目指して 普通じゃないこと　普通にダイスキ 先取りよ明日も　絶対 笑顔　あふれ My time 魂　この歌　空に 響けよ　永久(とわ)に Proudly　ともに 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢を見るから　生きて行けるの 今日の運勢　星座じゃなくて 好きなコーデで　パッと着替えて 寝ても覚めても　寝ても覚めても 夢のためなら　飛んで行けるの ウソ泣きなんて　ほんのアクセよ 作り笑いは　まるで No thank you どうでも「いいね★」は　ひとつも欲しくない とびきりの「いいね★」を　いっぱい この手　抱え Fly high |-| English= Audio Gallery See Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL/Image Gallery and Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL/Video Gallery Trivia Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:Songs Category:Trio Song Category:Songs sung by Anna Category:Songs sung by Mel Category:Songs sung by Sara Category:Songs sung by Meltic StAr